Skin
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Saison 1 épisode 6. Et si le polymorphe avait été plus sadique? Et s'il s'en était pris à Sam? Attention viol


**Disclaimer** : Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke

 **Rating** : M, scène de viol attention

 **Couple** : Wincest sans vraiment en être, vu qu'un polymorphe entre dans l'histoire

 **Note de l'auteur** : Dans cette histoire pas de romantisme, c'est noir, c'est sombre. C'est un mélange de ce qu'il se passe réellement dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 1 et ce que mon cerveau tordu peut inventer!

* * *

Ils se disputaient gentiment à propos des amis de Sam. Comme s'ils pouvaient être amis encore, maintenant que Sam était à nouveau sur la route à chasser les méchants. Pourtant cela leur permis d'avoir une nouvelle enquête. Même si Dean n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette histoire. Il ne pensait pas que cela mènerait à quelque chose de probant. Au fond il était peut être aussi un peu jaloux des amis que Sam avait pu se faire dans cette autre vie. Lui n'avait pas d'amis, ou alors tous étaient des chasseurs. Sam avait eu quelque chose de différent pendant un temps.

Heureusement il y avait toujours des avantages à voir les amis de Sam. Cette petite blonde était vraiment carrément sexy. C'est ce qui réussit à convaincre Dean de rester sur cette affaire en fait. Même s'il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait grand intérêt à celle-ci. Pourtant se fut la visite de la maison qui le fit changer d'avis. Même s'il ne l'assumait pas devant Sam. Il manquerait plus que ça! Il n'aimait pas montrer qu'il avait tort. Il était le grand frère, il savait tout mieux que Sammy, c'était bien connu !

XxXxXx

Sam avait encore son téléphone en main quand elle raccrocha.

\- Se serait plus facile …

\- Si j'étais comme toi.

\- Ecoute, on est différents des autres. Mais je vais te dire un truc sur notre boulot. Il n'est pas sans avantage

Il lui tendit le flingue. Dean était vraiment un enfant quand il voulait. Un gamin inconscient sûrement. Mais il aimait la chasse. Et tous ses avantages. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, n'avait jamais voulu une vie stable. Il avait besoin d'une vie plus trépidante que celle de monsieur tout le monde. Il avait besoin de l'adrénaline que procurait une chasse. C'était une drogue. Sa drogue.

D'ailleurs celle-ci commençait. Ils étaient dans les égouts, à chercher le polymorphe. Et ils le trouvèrent vu qu'il envoya une droite à Dean qui s'écroula au sol. Sam essaya de le suivre mais il le perdit rapidement de vue. Ils se séparèrent espérant avoir plus de chances d'attraper l'homme. Ils cherchèrent un moment avant que les deux frères se retrouvent. Sauf que ce que Sam n'avait pas vu c'est que l'homme à côté de lui n'avait que l'apparence de son frère. Mais qu'il avait aussi ses souvenirs. Sam tenta une approche mais le polymorphe réussit à répondre sans fautes. Il fit malgré tout l'erreur d'attraper les clés de la mauvaise main. Celle du côté où il était censé être blessé. Et même si Sam le confronta, il se retrouva maitrisé.

XxXxX

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était attaché à un poteau. Le polymorphe, qui avait l'apparence de Dean le frappa au visage. Sam ne put empêcher un petit signe de douleur.

\- Où est Dean ?

\- T'en fais pas pour lui. Inquiète toi plutôt pour toi.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

Sam sentit son cœur louper un battement. Dean… Il ne pouvait pas lui être arriver quelque chose. Le polymorphe recommença à parler.

\- Je te jure. Plus j'en apprends sur toi et ta famille…. Et moi qui pensais avoir des problèmes !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « apprendre » ?

A ce moment là le polymorphe posa une main sur sa tête. Comme s'il souffrait. Comme si on essayait de faire rentrer quelque chose de force. Puis il lança un petit regard désolé à Sam.

\- Ton frère a de sacrées rancœurs contre toi. Tu es allé à la fac. Lui, il a dû rester. Je veux dire, j'ai dû rester à la maison. Avec papa. J'avais des rêves aussi tu sais. Mais papa avait besoin de moi. Où étais-tu ?

\- Où est mon frère ?

\- Je suis ton frère.

Le polymorphe s'approcha doucement. Félinement. Il posa ses deux bras sur les cuisses de Sam. Se rapprochant dangereusement de sa victime. Il sentait toutes les émotions de Dean qui coulaient en lui. Il avait dû mal à maitriser tout cela. C'était violent. Passionné aussi. Toute cette noirceur dans le cœur d'un homme si jeune.

\- Tu vois, au fond, je suis jaloux. Tu as des amis. Tu pourrais te construire une vie. Quant à moi, je sais que je suis un monstre. Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde me quittera.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu m'as bien quitté. J'ai fait tout ce que papa voulait et lui aussi m'a laissé en plan. Sans explication, sans rien. Il m'a laissé avec toi sur le dos. Mais il est vrai que cette vie n'est pas sans avantages. Je rencontre des gens sympas. Comme la petite Becky. Dean se la taperait bien s'il en avait l'occasion.

Sam eut une sueur froide pour son amie. Elle était en grand danger. Et toutes les paroles que le polymorphe avait prononcé lui broyait le cœur. Son frère souffrait tellement. Alors qu'il le cachait à chaque fois.

\- Tu sais j'ai dû mal à comprendre ton frère. Il te déteste, te jalouse avec une violence qu'il est difficile à supporter. Même moi, là j'ai envie de te frapper pour sortir toute cette haine. Et en même temps il t'aime comme jamais il a aimé quelqu'un. Enfin sauf nos parents bien sûr. Surtout maman. Papa j'ai quelques rancœurs aussi contre lui. Mais toi, toi tu es son petit frère. Il doit te protéger. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à te frapper.

Le polymorphe alternait entre le il et le je comme si tout se confondait pour lui. Comme s'il avait du mal à distinguer ses émotions de celles de Dean. Il devenait Dean de plus en plus. Sam avait envie de vomir en apprenant ça. Comment son frère faisait pour rester dans la même pièce que lui, au vu de ce que disait le polymorphe.

\- Mais tu sais Sam. Moi je ne suis pas lui. Moi je peux te faire autant de mal que je veux. Et au vu de votre passé, je pense que la solution la plus violente sera quelque chose que tu n'as jamais envisagé.

Sam analysa la situation. Il pouvait se faire torturer comme les autres victimes, il supporterait la douleur. Ils avaient été entrainés pour ça. Il devait se préparer mentalement car il savait que la plus pernicieuse des douleurs, c'était celle que se crée le cerveau en attendant la vraie douleur physique. Il devait contrôler sa tête pour contrôler son cœur. Il devait se maitriser. Le polymorphe le regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne connais pas votre résistance à la douleur physique ? Et votre conditionnement pour oublier la douleur mental ? Ce que je vais te faire est bien pire que tout ce à quoi tu t'attends. Tellement pire.

Le cœur de Sam s'accéléra. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être pire ? Pas sa mort, car bien sûr cela n'apporterait rien. Ce polymorphe était sadique. Complètement fou. Il aimait faire souffrir ses victimes. Il s'approcha de Sam et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

\- Tu vas voir. Tu vas adorer Sammy.

Et il commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Les yeux du plus jeune Winchester s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir. Son estomac se retourna. Non non ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Non non pas avec le corps de Dean. Il tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais l'autre l'avait bien attaché. La langue parcourait maintenant son cou, insidieusement. La bile remontait le long de l'œsophage de Sam. Il avait la nausée. Et pourtant rien n'avait commencé encore. Il savait que l'autre ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Il ferma les yeux et pria. Pria pour que son frère vienne le sauver. Pour que leur père arrive. Pour que n'importe quoi arrive. Même qu'une bombe explose à côté de lui. Mais sa supplique restait sans réponse.

\- Mmmh Sammy tu as si bon gout. J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

\- Arrêtez. Vous n'êtes pas Dean. Dean ne ferait jamais ça.

Le polymorphe se recula et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Yeux qui s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Ce que tu dis me vexes Sammy. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de ton corps.

Sam n'y croyait pas. Il savait que Dean ne pouvait pas avoir envie de lui comme ça. C'était dégueulasse. Inconcevable. Trop anormal. Le terme INCESTE s'inscrivait au fer rouge dans sa tête. Il allait vomir, c'était certain.

\- Pense à toutes les fois où je te regardais dormir. Toutes ces filles que je draguais. Comme pour te cacher ce que je ressens vraiment. Sammy si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi.

Les larmes perlèrent sur les joues de Sam. Non, non ce n'était pas son frère qui parlait. Son frère ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour lui. Il répétait inlassablement des « non » entre ses lèvres, dans un murmure, comme pour se rassurer. Le polymorphe eu une petit moue avant de s'approcher et de lui clouer le bec. En l'embrassant. Il joua avec les lèvres qui restaient hermétiquement close. Il en lécha le pourtour, délicatement. Il essaya de forcer entre les deux, mais l'entrée ne se faisait pas. Alors il attrapa le sexe de Sam, et serra, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur au plus jeune. Le polymorphe en profita pour faire rentrer sa langue dans la bouche ouverte. Mais elle en ressortit très vite car Sam avait tenté de le mordre.

\- Tsss, tu pourrais faire un effort pour m'embrasser. On a presque la même salive en fait.

Nouveau haut le coeur. Sam avait envie d'arracher toutes les muqueuses de sa bouche. Il sentait encore la langue de Dean… Non du polymorphe ! dans sa bouche. C'était dérangeant. Il se sentait mal. Il avait envie de que cela cesse. Mais il savait que cela ne faisait que commencer. Le polymorphe lui arracha son T shirt, car l'enlever soigneusement aurait voulu dire qu'il fallait le détacher. C'était hors de question. Il lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer avec plus de délicatesse. Il observa le sexe mou qui reposait entre les cuisses du plus jeune.

\- Tu sais, tu dois être la première personne qui n'est pas excité par moi Sammy.

Celui-ci lui cracha à la figure. Il n'avait plus que ça maintenant pour se défendre. Il savait que hurler ne servirait à rien, ils étaient bien à l'abri dans les égouts. Personne ne viendrait le sauver. Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur ses joues. Il voulait mourir. Il ne voulait pas que tout continue. Il sentit les mains de l'autre sur son corps.

\- Putain si Dean savait quel corps tu as. Il serait encore plus jaloux. Tu es carrément bandant.

Ses mains étaient partout. Sam avait l'impression que chaque passage le brûlait comme de l'acide. Il avait envie d'arracher chaque bout de peau que le polymorphe caressait doucement. Sam aurait été prêt à supporter la violence. Mais il ne pouvait supporter cette douceur. Comme si le polymorphe lui montrait que Dean l'aimait. Les larmes continuaient à couler, il hoquetait maintenant en sanglot. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. La main se posa sur son sexe mou et essaya de faire quelques aller-retour. Mais bien sûr l'appendice ne se gorgea pas de sang. Il restait mou, flasque, comme une limace sans vie. Cela parut énerver le polymorphe face à lui.

\- T'es qu'une pute Sammy de toute façon. Je vais te faire aimer ça tu vas voir.

Le polymorphe se déshabilla. Sam détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le corps de son frère. Car c'était bien ce corps qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. C'était le corps de son grand frère qui se tenait devant lui. Nu. En érection. Ce sexe indécent qui pointait vers lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il essaya de penser à autre chose. Oublier ce qui se tramait ici. Il sentit l'autre s'assoir en face de lui et le soulever. Sam se prépara à la douleur. Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de se faire pénétrer. Mais ça ne devait pas être si agréable que ça. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut, vite suivi par un frisson de peur. Peur de la douleur. Peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Peur de mettre un nom sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il tremblait, et les larmes coulaient toujours derrière ses paupières closes. Il essaya d'oublier qui était en train de le soulever et le placer. C'était une autre personne. Il l'imaginait totalement différent de son frère. Les cheveux noirs et long. Les yeux noirs. Il devait oublier que c'était les grandes mains de Dean qui s'accrochaient à ses hanches. Et tout à coup il sentit ce … Truc … Entre ses fesses. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps d'analyser quoi que se soit il senti la douleur. La douleur d'être pénétré. De rentrer par cet endroit qui ne devait être qu'une sortie. Il hurla. Il sentait les chairs qui s'éloignaient. Cette brûlure en lui. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais ses yeux restaient obstinément clos. Il devait penser à cet autre homme qui le prenait violemment. C'était les soupirs de cet autre homme. Il sentait le sexe faire des aller retours, le fouillant encore et encore. Il se sentait sale. Meurtri. Il avait envie que tout ça se finisse vite. Il s'enferma dans une bulle où tout allait bien. Il récitait ses anciens cours de fac, comme pour se détacher de ce moment. Il n'était pas réellement en train de vivre ça. Il se rendit compte, comme un observateur extérieur que la douleur avait fini par s'en aller. Il ne sentait presque plus les mains de l'autre sur lui. Il avait l'impression que son âme s'éloignait de son corps. Qu'elle était attirée ailleurs. Dans un endroit où il serait à l'abri. Où jamais on ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Hélas, il entendit les cris de jouissance de son agresseur et ressentit vraiment le jet de sperme en lui. Comme si c'était du métal en fusion qui étaient entré en lui. Et ce fut comme si son âme revenait dans son corps, d'un coup. La douleur revint. Les mains sur lui. Il tourna la tête et vomit, sans pouvoir se retenir une seconde de plus.

\- Eurk. Tu viens de casser mon orgasme Sammy.

Le plus jeune avait toujours les yeux fermés. Mais cette voix il la connaissait tellement par cœur. Ce fut un nouveau coup de couteau en lui. Il repensa à cet autre homme. Il devait oublier. Ce n'était pas son frère qui lui avait fait ça. Ni le corps de son frère. Il garda les yeux désespérément clos pendant que l'autre s'enlevait de lui. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage. Il avait mal dans cet endroit qui n'aurait jamais dû être touché. Il sentait un liquide qui coulait entre ses cuisses et il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était. Mais au vu de la sensation qu'il avait ça devait être proche de l'acide, tellement ça le brûlait. L'autre lui remit son pantalon, laissant de côté le T-shirt. Comme s'il le rhabillait pour que tous ces fluides restent le plus proche de lui. Sam avait envie de vomir.

\- Bon Sammy je vais m'occuper de Becky. Sois sage hein, je viendrais pour un deuxième round plus tard, ma petite pute.

Sam resta de marbre le temps que l'autre parte. Puis il fondit en larmes, encore et encore. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblement. Il avait envie de s'arracher la peau mais ne le pouvait pas. Il se mordait les lèvres pour faire passer l'impression de celles de son … Violeur. Il fallait qu'il mette un nom sur ça. Donc pour que l'impression des lèvres de son violeur disparut. Tout à coup il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur le menton. Il avait percé sa lèvre et il saignait. Les larmes redoublèrent sur ses joues. Il voulait mourir. Les traces salées finirent par se tarir. Et le plus jeune des Winchester resta dans cet état catatonique un long moment. Surement des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendent un mouvement derrière lui. Il se tendit immédiatement, pensant que son bourreau était de retour.

\- J'espère que c'est toi Sam et pas ce putain de monstre

Sam sentit son cœur qui se mettait à battre. Dean était vivant. Cette voix pourtant lui fit aussi peur que du bien.

\- C'est moi. Il est parti chez Rebecca sous ton apparence

\- Il est pas bête. Il a choisi le plus beau de nous deux.

Sam sentit que les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il aurait préféré que le polymorphe devienne lui plutôt. Il n'aurait jamais attaqué Dean de cette façon, il en était sûr. Dean aurait su se libérer. Lui avait été faible. Il s'était laissé faire. Il essayait pourtant de faire comme si tout était normal. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Il ne faisait pas que te ressembler. Il était toi. Ou il devenait toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est comme s'il téléchargeait tes pensées et tes souvenirs.

\- Un mélange des esprits ?

\- Oui quelque chose comme ça. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il ne nous tue pas.

\- Il nous garde en vie pour avoir toujours un lien mental.

Dean s'était détaché et il était en train de venir aider son frère. Sam ne put empêcher son corps de se reculer lorsque les mains de Dean approchèrent de son corps.

\- Il s'est passé quoi Sam ? Pourquoi ton T-shirt est déchiré ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux piteusement. Il était faible. C'était sa faute. Dean analysa la situation. Il vit les coulées de larmes. Les poignets profondément entaillés, comme s'il avait cherché à s'échapper d'un grand danger, sans penser à la douleur au niveau de ses mains. Puis il vit au loin les chaussettes et chaussures de Sam. Et un autre morceau de tissu. Dean mit un moment avant de comprendre que ce morceau de tissu était un boxer. Mais quand il comprit son cœur se serra d'horreur. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il s'était reculé?

\- Sam qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Le plus jeune se mit à nouveau à pleurer, évitant le regard de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Il n'était pas prêt. Tout allait recommencer. Dean détacha son frère, en évitant de le toucher. Puis il s'éloigna un peu. Il savait que Sam ne supporterait pas qu'il le touche, même si c'était pour l'apaiser. Ce connard d'enculé de fils de pute de polymorphe avait osé toucher son frère. Et sous sa forme en plus ! Dean avait envie de vomir. Comment Sam pouvait avoir supporté ça ? Le plus vieux lui n'aurait jamais pu. Rien qu'imaginer la situation inverse. Il avait envie de vomir. C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, vidant son estomac à côté de lui. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main.

\- Sam je suis …

\- Ta gueule.

Il ne voulait pas entendre les mots de son frère. Cela rendrait ça trop réel. Beaucoup trop réel. Il se releva et tenta de cacher son torse de ses mains. Il se sentait vieux, sale, vulnérable. Il chercha sa veste des yeux et fini par la trouver. Il l'enfila, ainsi que ses chaussures. Chaque mouvement était une torture pour son corps, contracté par la tension.

\- Sam rentre au motel. Je vais aider Rebecca et je te rejoins.

Mais Sam était incapable de partir seul. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il sentait qu'il allait faire ne connerie sinon. Il avait envie de s'arracher chaque partie de son corps. D'ailleurs inconsciemment il griffait sa peau, enfonçant ses ongles de plus en plus profondément. Le mouvement devenait compulsif et le sang commençait à couler. Dean s'en rendit compte.

\- Sammy ! Arrête !

Le plus jeune le regarda alors. Il plongea dans le regard de son frère. Il y voyait la douleur, l'inquiétude. Cela l'apaisa. Cet homme, c'était vraiment son frère. Celui qui était un soutien. Celui qui l'aimait comme un frère. Et rien d'autre. Il soupira et arrêta sa scarification.

\- Je viens avec toi. Je veux le tuer de mes mains.

Et Sam enfila son blouson de chasseur, comme une seconde peau. Il ne pensait qu'à ça maintenant. Tuer le monstre. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient plus d'armes. Et que Dean avait autant envie de tuer le polymorphe que Sam. Ils cherchèrent la voiture, mais ils furent rapidement rattrapé par la police. Sam demanda à son frère de se séparer et de l'attendre. Sauf que bien sûr Dean ne pouvait pas laisser le polymorphe dans la nature. Pas après ce qu'il avait à son petit frère. Il devait lui faire du mal. Sauf que Dean tomba sur Rebecca, attachée. Sam était donc à nouveau en compagnie de son bourreau. La peur reprenait dans son ventre. Est-ce que tout allait recommencer, encore ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Heureusement le polymorphe avait l'air d'avoir d'autres idées en tête. Mais Sam n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Il avait été faible une fois. Il ne recommencerait pas. Il se détacha et ils commencèrent à se battre. Sam sentait toute sa rage, toute sa douleur qui partait à chaque coup de poings.

\- Et bien petit frère !

\- Tu n'es pas lui !

Il avait craché ces mots entre ces dents. C'était vrai. Cet homme n'était pas son frère. Cet homme était juste un connard de monstre qui avait oser le violer. Et il allait payer. Car les Winchester ne se laissent pas avoir comme ça.

Ils continuèrent à se battre, mais ils s'étaient toujours battu ensemble. Le polymorphe prit le dessus et commença à étouffer Sam. Le vrai Dean arriva à ce moment là et tua le polymorphe. Sam regarda ce corps sans vie. Il ne l'avait pas tué. Mais Dean s'approcha. Sam sentit la douleur dans son cœur s'en aller. Dean l'avait vengé dans un sens. Le vrai Dean, que la lumière éclairait. Ce Dean qui était son frère, qui ressentait ce qu'un vrai frère devait ressentir. Pas ce que cette chose lui avait fait croire. Sam ferma les yeux, mettant ses pensées aux clairs. Il devait maintenant apprendre à vivre avec ça. Son premier pas fut de faire un câlin à Rebecca. Il ne sentit pas le dégout du corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était une fille. Ce n'était pas un homme. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Dean le touchait. Genre une petite tape sur l'épaule comme avant.

\- Désolé mec. J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes. Que tu puisses redevenir un simple étudiant.

Sam savait ce que Dean sous entendait là-dessous. Que jamais ils n'aient fait cette chasse. Sam essaya de le rassurer.

\- Tu sais en fait, même à Stanford je ne me sentais pas comme les autres.

\- Parce que tu es une bête de foire.

\- Sympa merci.

C'était la manière de Dean d'essayer de faire oublier à Sam ce qui s'était passé. En rire. Parce que pour lui il n'y avait pas de meilleure thérapie.

\- Mais je suis comme toi. Et je suis à fond avec toi.

\- Oui je sais que tu l'es.

\- Tu sais je dois dire que je vais regretter ça.

\- Regretter quoi ?

\- La chance d'assister à mon enterrement ne se présentera pas deux fois.

Dean lança un petit regard à Sam. Celui-ci souriait. Peut être que les choses seraient difficiles à présent. Certainement. Que Sam ne serait plus exactement le même. Mais ils avaient une chance de pouvoir avancer. Les Winchester étaient des durs de toute façon. Ils avaient toujours su braver les épreuves. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'un jour ils vivraient une épreuve comme celle-là, bien sûr. Mais leur vie était une longue liste de malédictions. Il fallait faire avec. Pourtant Dean regardait souvent son petit frère du coin de l'œil. Comment réussissait-il à se tenir si prêt de lui ? Dean avait envie de pleurer. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Et il ne savait même pas si Sam allait le supporter longtemps …


End file.
